


Risking My All Tonight

by purpleshell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, but could I ever stick to my original plans, not to mention cute, this was supposed to be a standalone fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleshell/pseuds/purpleshell
Summary: Jongdae only wanted to pickpocket Yixing. Yixing, on the other hand, had something else in mind.based on the ‘I kissed you as a distraction while stealing your wallet’ prompt





	Risking My All Tonight

Jongdae doesn’t know if it’s the beat or adrenalin that makes his heart beat faster, but it’s making him walk through the club with head held up high and confidence written all over his face. Jongdae knows he looks good. He knows there are woman and man in the club looking at him, undressing him with their eyes, but Jongdae’s on a mission tonight and he can’t be distracted. This is his only good outfit and he only has one chance.

It’s his first time in this particular club, having decided nights ago that he should change stops, find new people and not make any acquaintance except for the people he’s looking for. This club is located somewhere in the east part of the town, complete opposite from where Jongdae usually goes out. Although the location is far from the usual, the club is overusing the theme of most Seoul’s night clubs with the smell of champagne in the air and glitter bodies serving pills from their tongues. Luckily, Jongdae’s already had his own and he was ready to find his first target.

And it seemed that luck was on his side tonight.

His eyes land on a man with fluid movements and club in love with. He’s not taking the center of the dance floor, but why would he, when the man looks like the whole world resolves around him. Jongdae only hopes the man likes boys in leather pants.

But he’s careful. He’s always careful.

That’s why Jongdae waits for the right moment, for the night to reach its peak and bodies to pile up. He waits for eyes to meet, lust to grow. And when it does, when the world starts evolving around Jongdae, he stands. With practiced steps, he leaves his spot at the bar and waits for the crowd to clear out for him. Jongdae walks the road and the man waits him at the end.

Jongdae doesn’t say anything, taking his time in observing the expensive watch decorating the other’s left wrist, branded shirt and leather belt. _Bingo_.

“I’ve seen you watch me” is the first thing the stranger says and Jongdae has to fight a smirk. From up here the man reminds him of a predator when he starts circling Jongdae, letting his eyes trail over Jongdae’s skinny legs, clad in dark leather. A drop of sweat runs down his neck and the stranger is there to catch it with his index finger, trail it over his jaw till he makes Jongdae look up and ask, “What am I to do with a pretty boy like you?”

“A drink would be nice,” Jongdae says and he wants to laugh when the man unconsciously touches his own back pocket and starts to take them towards the booth. Thankfully, Jongdae manages to shout over the music when he pulls the man back and says, “But how about you dance with me first.”

The stranger seems to like the offer; he pulls Jongdae by his waist with his other hand and Jongdae gets lost in the strangers dilated pupils and promises he whispers on his neck. Jongdae catches the other name – _Yixing_ – and Jongdae smartly introduces himself as Chen. It’s the safest. He never knows if they might look for him later.

But if they do look, they never find him. Because Jongdae – _Chen_ – is smart and has lips made of sugar.

Yixing’s lips are more bitter, like Jongdae bit into citrus, but he likes it and he likes it even more when Yixing pulls him closer and rubs their crotches together. There’s a moan, more promises of devouring each other in the club’s bathroom, but Yixing is classy and he wants to take Jongdae to his hotel room. Jongdae has to refuse because they’re all the same, they all hide their wallets in same pockets and are too turned on to notices Jongdae’s hands giving and taking. Giving pleasure, taking money in return.

Jongdae’s night ends soon after that, it has to before Jongdae is offered a drink and a taxi ride filled with kisses and handjobs. What surprises him though is how easily Yixing deals with Jongdae’s sudden wish to go and take a piss, probably overly intoxicated to mind Jongdae looking for an exit and laughing at the moon when he crouches behind the club, in some back alley, to count the money.

Like always, he leaves the guy’s ID in the dirt and takes the cash. He keeps the wallet as well since it looks like real leather. There’s not enough money to pay the rent, but this was only one of the few club he planned on visiting. He looks up the sky, red and pink mixing with the heavy atmosphere of a crowded night, smog filling his lungs. There’s not enough time for him to visit another club, but tomorrow is another day and he just knows what club to hit next.

He’s been sitting behind the club for good fifteen minutes and just when he was about to leave and grab a ride back home, the backdoor of the club opens and a voice calls his name.

Yixing’s voice sounds so different when there’s no heavy beat to accompany it. Jongdae can even make out his foreign accent when Yixing asks why he didn’t come back.

“It was fun, but I really have to go home now.”

With that said, Jongdae tries to pass by Yixing and maybe even bolt when he exits the street, but Yixing’s hand around his wrist stops him from doing so. Jongdae has to fight an eye roll.

“Okay, listen, I don’t do numbers and all that mushy crap where you promise you’ll take me on a date. I’m a one night stand type of guy and-“

“I think you have something that belongs to me,” Yixing cuts in and Jongdae feels like he’s been struck by lightning. This has never happened before. He’s always been so careful, every step calculated. Where did he go wrong with Yixing?

“Return it or I’m calling the security guards.”

Jongdae feels cold sweat sticking his shirt to his back, Yixing’s grip too tight for him to fight it off. The alley is empty and Jongdae feels the drug waver when his eyes turn yellow. Yixing’s expression is unreadable when Jongdae lightly touches his cheek, regret in his voice.

“I am so sorry I have to do this, Yixing.”

Yixing doesn’t get to ask anything before a blaze of lighting connects to his cheek, electricity strumming through his entire body. Even Jongdae feels it and he almost feels bad for the guy. He knows there are no security cameras, he would be able to feel their activity around here, but the smell of burnt flesh is strong and it’s the matter of time till someone finds the body. There’s not enough time for Jongdae to hide the body, so he tries not to make the same mistake twice and flies the ground as soon as possible.

“I told you he’s one of us,” is what makes Jongdae stop and it’s only because it awfully sounds like Yixing. The air still smells like fourth degree burns and the left side of Yixing’s face is a gush of flesh, muscle and bone, all coming down his body. Jongdae doesn’t gag, no, but he feels lightweight when he sees that Yixing is standing on both legs, slightly leaning on the brick wall. And the more Jongdae looks, the more it looks like Yixing’s face is coming back together – bone, muscle and skin in the end. It’s not even red in the spot. Like nothing happened.

“Wha-“

“It looks like you were right,” another voice speaks and this one doesn’t belong to Yixing, but to the shadows. Jongdae only manages to distinguish a male figure behind Yixing, disappearing in a puff of smoke.

The last thing Jongdae remembers before his world turns black is the shadow behind him, welcoming him to their world.

**Author's Note:**

> power came out and I desperately had to write something related to mama au.  
> also, is this part of a series? yes. will ever I write the rest? maybe, but I don’t make any promises since I’m not good with those.


End file.
